


Once Bitten

by stratusdreams



Category: Blood (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Human/Vampire Relationship, Other, Suggestive Themes, this is embarrassingly horny I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratusdreams/pseuds/stratusdreams
Summary: Self indulgent vampire AU I may or may not expand on...
Relationships: Caleb/Self Insert
Kudos: 1





	Once Bitten

Caleb’s fangs are so beautiful, Millie thinks.

When he smiles, they glisten in the low light, and Millie could stare at them all day. Caleb’s wicked grin is delightful of its own accord. But their favorite moments are when Caleb’s fangs are soaked in blood. They’re like red diamonds set in his jaw – a sick, twisted crown, daggers begging to sink into Millie’s soft flesh. He hasn’t bitten them. Yet.

Caleb holds them close, his lips just barely grazing their fluttering pulse. One of his calloused hands is tangled in their hair, keeping it away from his meal; the other rests on their lower back, pinning them flush against his chest. Millie can hear the thundering of their heart in their ears as Caleb presses a soft kiss to their jugular. “Awww, ain’t that just the cutest thing,” he purrs when their pulse quickens. “How precious. You trust your sweet little life between my teeth.”

Millie’s fingers scrabble against his back for purchase. They can’t find anything to grab onto; his coat won’t allow them to brace themself, so they opt for tugging on the front of his shirt as his fangs skim over their skin once more. “You’re teasing me,” they huff, trying to seem braver than they really are.

“You’re just too fun to tease, pup.” Caleb’s laugh is low and sadistic against their throat. “Gettin’ you all riled up is half the fun…”

With that, his sharp canines sink into their throat. Millie can’t keep themselves from squirming against him as hot blood pools from the wound in their neck. Caleb holds them tight, and he practically purrs as he drinks from the wound.

Millie can feel the edges of the world become fuzzy when Caleb finally pulls away. They stare at him, unfocused, totally enamored with the sight of his tongue and fangs coated in their blood. “Oh, puppy,” he whispers, leaning in close, “ain’t you just the sweetest thing I ever did taste?” He laps at the wound, chuckling when Millie moans softly. “Now, don’t be like that, baby. I told you I’d take good care of you. You trust me, right?”

Millie swallows hard, then looks up at him earnestly. “With my life.”

His crimson eyes gleam with the sweetest cruelty. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is very Horny On Main but yknow what? I deserve it.


End file.
